


You're My Remedy

by GhostiesandGhoulies



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Male My Unit | Kamui | Corrin, Nohr | Conquest Route, Teasing, archery skills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-16 00:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14152785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostiesandGhoulies/pseuds/GhostiesandGhoulies
Summary: The Nohrian siblings take shelter from a storm, and end up being ambushed in the night. They fight them off, but a surprise move on their enemy's part incapacitates Niles, throwing Corrin into a concerned panic.Basically my cousin was feeling bad one day so I gave her some angst mixed with genuine fluff and love.





	You're My Remedy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AriaofYlisse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaofYlisse/gifts).



> I haven't played FE:Fates but my cousin has and she needed a pick me up, so I made this based off of the characterizations she fed me. I wasn't going to post it but I was proud of how it came out and knew she often complained of not having enough M!CorrinxNiles so yeah.  
> Decided to post anyways.
> 
> Hope you enjoy and hope it's accurate enough. I will never get sick of love mixed with some nice angst. 
> 
> ~Ghosties

It was a stormy and windy night which would become one that Corrin would nary forget for the many months following. The storm had driven their company to seek shelter from the unforgiving rains that soaked them to the bone. Thus, they had taken solace in the first abandoned fort they had come upon.

Corrin had been ordered to dry out by the fire and promptly retire for the night by his siblings and spouse, who all knew how sensitive his immune system could be at times. Not wanting to argue with any of them, especially a protective Niles, he had grudgingly agreed. Though it had been accompanied by him insisting he take one of the late watches within the fort since he was being made to rest early. They had promised to wake him, but part of him questioned if they would.

"There is such a thing as being too caring," he muttered to himself as he scaled up to the second sheltered level of the fort. He sometimes found it difficult to fall asleep when others around were still awake, given his rather lonely upbringing, the noise was still hard to get used to.

Just outside of the sheltered halls they had found, the storm continued to rage. The wind howled as loud as a pack of a thousand wolves, lighting flashed as bright as day at times.

Corrin removed the heavy parts of his armor and laid them nearby, rolling out his thick blankets that had also been dried by the fire. He situated them meticulously, mentally envisioning his lover's ceaseless teasing about such actions. The thought brought a smile to his lips.

"Already envisioning messing up the bedding with me? How cute," a familiar voice purred.

He flinched at the sudden voice but offered the white haired male a grin. "Why I don't believe even you are capable of mind reading, Niles. Who's to say what I'm thinking of?"

Niles smirked, his sapphire eye twinkling in the light of the torch he carried. "Mmm, seems your training is catching root," he teased.

Corrin rolled his eyes good-naturedly. "Believe as you will, love. What's with the torch?"

The archer chuckled and revealed a small bushel of firewood hitched on his back. "Well, my dear prince, I knew you'd not want to bother the others in starting another fire wherever you chose to sleep. So I took the liberty of gathering enough to start a fire here for you. I much prefer to eat my meals warm than cold y'see."

He blushed faintly, "A-Ah I see. Thank you Niles." It really was a kind gesture, and definitely wouldn't be unappreciated. Despite being late spring, the storm had brought a frightful chill to the air. Corrin was certainly glad Elise had insisted on bringing so many blankets before they had left.

His ruby eyes watched his spouse as those skillful hands set about setting the branches in a tactful manner, ensuring the slowest yet warmest possible burn given the materials at hand. "Are you taking the night watch?"

Niles glanced up at him and then back down to his work. "Yeah, everyone knows of my insomniac tendencies, I'm the best choice for it." His characteristic smirk arose after a moment. "Also I do quite believe Lady Camilla thinks I would spend the night loudly ravishing you, so she wanted to stave off temptation."

Corrin's flush returned full force as his gaze moved quickly to the stone floor. "I-It's not as though I'm that adventurous with you, not _yet_ at least…"

"Oh ho ho.. is that so?" Niles asked with interest. "Color me surprised baby, wonder when I'll get the 'yet' out of there."

The prince smiled shyly, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear, "With patience, you pervert…"

His spouse crawled over to him with a sultry grin, "You sure? I can be pretty persuasive."

Corrin squeaked and fell back on his blankets, his light hair fanning out beautifully as he did.

Niles followed him down and caught him in a searing kiss, tongue probing his husband's lips teasingly.

He pulled back enough so that their lips were apart. "No," he breathed, "you have to keep watch."

"Yeah, once the others have gone to sleep," his love pointed out.

Corrin pouted, "Yes well, personally, I'd not like to be hot and bothered without the promise of.. something after."

Niles hummed with mild disappointment, "Spoilsport."

He smiled coyly and drug a gentle hand down that sun kissed face, "Oh hush my dear, we can go for as long as you'd like once we're secure and alone."

The prospect relit the fire in the man's gaze. "I'm holding you to that, my lovely prince," he murmured.

Corrin leaned forward and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Please be safe tonight, don't sit in the weather to keep watch."

Niles nuzzled into his face and neck, kissing the juncture of his shoulder sensually. "Is that an order, milord?"

"Yes," he said firmly, "I don't want to see you get sick."

"Niles!" Leo called from the lower level, "We're gearing up to rest for the night! Have you found a watch point?"

His beloved archer groaned with disdain, raising himself up to his haunches. "I'll be there shortly, Lord Leo," he said loudly in return. His attentions returned to his spouse who was staring up at him affectionately. "You're an unending temptation, Corrin," he said definitively.

Corrin smiled and sat up, "Apologies, it's hard to contain myself when I love you so much."

A genuine softness appeared then, Niles' secret side had finally emerged and revealed itself to him. "I love you too," he said in a heated murmur, stealing another kiss. With obvious reluctance, he rose fully and moved to scale back down to the lower level of the fort.

"Thanks for keeping watch tonight," Corrin told him before he left.

Niles chuckled, "Yeah yeah, go to sleep ya sentimental bastard."

Corrin had a smile on his face as he settled back onto his makeshift bed, pulling a blanket over himself. The heat from the fire that had been left behind slowly seeped into his bones and relaxed him. Eventually the peaceful lull of the burning fire delivered him to sleep.

 

* * *

 

The storm continued to rage on just outside. Niles dutifully kept watch from his perch. He had managed to find an ideal location where he could see almost everything, though his view of his husband was dwindling with the dying fire which made him feel ill at ease. Something in the air that night promised trouble and he didn't much care for that either.

His vigilant gaze swept around constantly, taking in every moving shadow from the low fires. Niles kept his bow at the ready, an arrow already notched loosely on the string. "Curse this storm," he muttered to himself, "how the hell am I to hear an approach with such noise?"

An hour to two had already passed and their temporary encampment was suspiciously unthreatened thus far.

A sudden bolt of lightning flashed outside and a fell shadow appeared with it.

His blue eye narrowed as he raised his bow, "Oh you fools, the elements seem to be working against you too.. How lovely." He knew the night wouldn't have been so simple, their enemies were everywhere, and a convoy comprised of four royals and a few others was sure to garner more attention.

Niles waited for them to gain confidence enough to step foot from their cover, he was wound tightly with desire to make his enemies fall. "Come now, death isn't so bad," he murmured. His eagle sight immediately spotted when one of the perpetrators stepped into the doorway. He let loose an arrow, striking the shadowy figure in the chest. He quickly readied another arrow.

The figure fell to the ground, and it was though it was the attack squadron's cue to advance. Several armed units emerged into the room.

"Lord Leo! We have company!" Niles bellowed, as he shot his second arrow, taking down another enemy.

The effect was instantaneous, Leo shot awake and quickly acted in defending the still groggy Elise from a swordsman that had been preparing to swing. "Camilla, Xander! At the ready," he shouted to fully rouse his siblings.

Elise cried out in surprise, backing away from the enemies that were approaching.

Niles picked off stragglers, and those still entering as the Nohrian siblings launched into a counterattack.

Enemies kept pouring through, proving that they had come prepared and for once not underestimated their opponents.

His arrows kept flying overhead, striking down those who dared think they could get the upper hand on them. "You're almost making this too easy, you idiots," he said with a smirk. Honestly, why had they not thought to bring at least one archer with them?

"Augh!"

The sudden cry distracted him all too easily. In alarm, his gaze shot to where his spouse had been slumbering. "Corrin!" His fair haired love was fighting valiantly against several large adversaries, their attack style suggesting they were assassins. He cursed and tried to aim at one of them without hitting Corrin, but it proved to be nigh impossible.

Corrin staggered back when he received a sharp kick to his gut. His ruby eyes shown with increasing anger. He wasn't violent by nature, but he was a force to be reckoned with when threatened.

An arrow lodged into the side of one of the assassins.

He smiled grimly, mentally praising his beloved for looking out for him. "I won't surrender," he growled, lunging forward to parry an attack that had been coming for him. Knowing that he would be supported if his counteroffensive began to go downhill, he began to fight his attackers with purpose.

Niles shifted his attention momentarily from the younger male to the others, grimacing when he found them almost surrounded. His inattention was costing them. While he didn't particularly care for the elder two siblings or the loud youngest child, he noted the imminent danger his lord was in and found it unacceptable. Two arrows found their mark with ease, some of the tension fell from Leo's shoulders. Concerned as though he was for Corrin, he knew that he must shift his attention once more to the battle happening on the lower level of the fort. "Stay strong, my prince," he begged quietly as he worked to lessen the danger from his liege.

Amazingly, units continued to pour in from the opening of the fort. It was beginning to seem their adversaries had not wished to fight, but to conquer them.

On the second level, Corrin fought with all his might, vowing to not make himself a hindrance to his husband's concentration. Two of his enemies were down, one thanks to the help of one of Niles' arrows. He struck down another with a grimace, "I'm sorry…"

His remaining attackers stood together, approaching with the intent to fight as a team.

"This is hardly fair if you're ganging up," he grouched, sword raised in a defensive stance. Corrin thought he was prepared, and then he was tackled from behind. He cried out as the weight of a hefty assassin landed on him, a knee digging into his back painfully.

He fought hard, struggling against the man fiercely. Something whizzed by and suddenly the weight was gone. Niles had covered him again.

With refound vigor, he clambered to his feet and jumped away. "Hardly fair!" He reiterated in a hiss. Corrin swung out, successfully bringing down another foe. Block, block, slice, dodge, slice, down. One remained. His ruby eyes shown in the dim lighting, "I won't be beaten."

The remaining assassin took a step back and then darted through a hole in the wall, retreating into the storm.

With his situation handled, Corrin focused on the ruckus from the lower level. His eyes widened in surprise as the sheer amount of enemy units scattered about. He scanned the battle at hand, taking stock of how his siblings were fairing. As usual, Xander and Camilla made graceful attacks, making it all look simple. Leo and Niles' deadly accuracy stayed true and constant, bringing down a steady stream of enemies. Elise, on the other hand, was slowly being cornered.

A dangerous growl escaped him unknowingly. He could feel his dragon powers quivering within him, as his need to protect arose. He didn't hesitate a moment more before leaping down to the lower level to the aid of his little sister.

"H-Help!" She cried as she was trapped in the corner.

One of the ruffians caught Elise's arm in a vice grip and Corrin saw red.

He flew forward, quickly working through the lesser foes. His sword arm transformed with the rage he felt, strengthening his attacks with deadly force.

In no time at all, the small group that had surrounded Elise was gone, leaving only the one still holding her arm. She struggled against the tight grasp weakly, lack of sleep and previous exhaustion getting to her.

"Release her," Corrin ground out.

The ruffian made no reply, but visibly tightened his hold on the princess. He smirked at her whimper of pain.

But before anything else could happen, an arrow appeared in the man's throat. It was a brutal end that effectively rectified the situation.

Corrin turned halfway, catching that beautiful sapphire eye as he did. He bowed his head in thanks, then focused on Elise. "Are you okay?" came his anxious question.

She nodded shakily, "I think so… They took me by surprise."

"You're not the only one," he assured her easily. It hadn't been particularly pleasant, after all, to wake by being kicked in the head.

More enemies approached.

Corrin glowered. "Stay by me," he told his sister, "I'll protect you."

Elise shifted into a defensive position, "I'll help where I can!"

Above them all, Niles kept his focus in a constantly shifting state. He continuously shot out arrow after arrow, almost acting without thinking. That was, until he heard a particularly loud thud from directly below him. He paused in his motions and pointed down, looking for the source of the noise, but found nothing.

Despite his suspicions, he refocused as Lord Leo was struck by the blunt end of a spear. He glared and took out the offending culprit, wishing desperately that he might be able to show the target a more painful death for getting a hit on his lord.

Another, louder thud sounded and was accompanied by a shudder of the bricks behind and beneath him. A sinking feeling worked into his gut, almost promising something bad was about to happen.

A loud rumbling noise came from below him and suddenly his perch was vanishing underneath him. Shock took hold as he fell through air. Realization that their enemies had just knocked down a wall to disable him swept into his mind as he came crashing down nearly ten feet below.

Corrin watched in horror as Niles landed in a heap on top of the growing pile of debris. Then more came crumbling down atop his spouse and his heart leapt into his throat. "NILES!"

His mind went blank in panic, he began tearing through his enemies with a dangerous ferocity. They were but a wall separating him from his currently buried partner, and he would not allow it to stay that way.

"Corrin!" Elise cried, a tinge of fear rising in her as the raven shook with rage and anguish. If he didn't calm soon, they'd have a bigger problem to deal with than the brigands they were fighting. She followed after him, knocking out some enemies along the way.

Leo turned at their cries, assessing the situation in a moment. His gaze widened as he noted the sudden absence of half of the upper level, as well as his retainer. He cast a large spell to clear out the enemies surrounding him and began making his way back. A sinking feeling made a home in the pit of his stomach as he charged through and caught glimpse of Corrin frantically throwing bricks aside.

Corrin tore through the pile of debris, desperation controlling him. A rough hand grabbed at his shoulder, pulling him away from the mess. He snarled and grabbed the brigand's arm and broke it. The brigand collapsed in pain, scrambling away from the dark prince in fear. With the problem handled, he quickly went back to uncovering his beloved archer.

Finally, he caught glimpse of a head of white hair. He worked faster, uncovering more of his body. As he freed one of his arms, he froze at the sight of his twisted limb. "O-Oh gods," he whispered. With gentle motions, he re-situated the arm into a more normal position and then continued uncovering.

His attentions then focused on Niles' head, clearing debris slower in hopes that nothing could fall and harm him anymore. One of the bricks he lifted was smeared with bright red blood, he dropped it to the side in rising shock. Blood meant more fearsome wounds than broken bones and it terrified him. "No no no," the anguished words spilled forth unconsciously.

Elise wordlessly came up beside him and finished clearing the archer's legs.

Corrin moved over his lover and gently rolled him so that his head was situated in his lap. His sharp gaze quickly took in the damage. Broken arm, broken leg, heavy bruising, and bleeding head wound.

His younger sister came forth and cast a healing spell, it successfully closed the wound and ceased the bleeding, yet most of the other damage remained. "I-I'm sorry I can't do more," she said tearfully.

Leo cleared out the remaining enemies in the area around the two youngest, then stepped back to allow Camilla and Xander to handle the rest. He stepped over quickly to his siblings, dread heavy within him. His retainer was in poor shape, and it bothered him more than he might've thought. "Elise, have you done what you can for him?" he asked in a calm tone, having taken in her upset disposition.

Her large pink eyes raised to him with tears shining. "Yes… but he needs an actual healer," she said in a strained voice. Elise swallowed as she peered back down at her brother in law.

Corrin remained silent, brushing through Niles' hair gently. "We'll have to await a medic," he murmured, "I.. I won't move him in this condition."

"Of course," Leo returned in a placating manner, "I wouldn't either." His scarlet gaze swept across the room to where Camilla and Xander were picking off the last few enemies. "We'll send Camilla to fetch a healer, Xander and I will stand guard here."

"What has happened?" The eldest called in concern, brow furrowed. He quickly sheathed his blade and approached.

"Niles is in need of a healer," Leo spoke firmly, "we cannot move him."

Camilla blanched at the sight of the sight of Corrin cradling his spouse's head in his lap. The thought that it could have easily been the reverse made her skin crawl.

Xander heaved a weary breath, "Yes, we'll have to bring one. Camilla."

She peered at him in surprise, "You want me to get one?"

"Your wyvern will cover more ground and quicker than either of our horses," Leo pointed out. "I would wager that my retainer is in pretty dire need of aid from the looks of him. It has to be you."

Their sister looked a bit hesitant but nodded, "Alright. I'll return swiftly."

"Be safe, fly out of range if you can," Xander told her, "we don't know if there are more scum afoot."

She cast a withering glance to Corrin and Elise before turning and leaving on her wyvern.

"At least the storm has calmed," Xander breathed, "that's one less thing to worry about."

Leo nodded tersely.

A heavy groan broke the sudden quiet that had settled amongst them.

Corrin inhaled quickly, one of his hands finding his lover's cheek. "Shh my love," he whispered, "you'll be alright. Shh…"

Niles blearily opened his eye, gazing up at him with a pained stare.

Tears welled in his eyes, "Oh Niles… I'm so sorry you're hurt.."

"...Th's wha' dyin' feels like…?"

The question was so quiet he almost missed it. Any color drained from his face. "W-What?"

He didn't receive a response as the man slipped back into unconsciousness and went completely limp in his grasp.

"Corrin?" Came Xander's concerned voice again.

Corrin's breathing picked up with another wave of panic, until he felt a puff of air brush over his hand. "Oh gods… You _idiot_.." He didn't realize he was crying until he felt a hand wipe away some of his tears.

"It's gonna be okay," Elise told him, "I know it."

And despite how bad it looked, he found himself comforted in her confidence. He nodded faintly and mentally fortified himself for the arduous wait ahead of him.

If Niles even dared try to give up on him, he was going to kill his husband himself.

 

* * *

 

"He should be set for the night," the healer told Corrin, "his bones will be mended over the next few days as we continue treatment."

Corrin released a weary sigh from Niles' bedside, "Alright, thank you."

"Of course, Prince Corrin."

With that he was left to his own devices with his injured spouse. He sagged into a nearby chair, running a hand through his unruly locks. The stress of the day and lack of good sleep was finally getting to him.

"S-So, am I as close to death's door as it feels?"

Corrin jumped at the voice, bewildered gaze flying to his husband. "Niles!" He shot from his chair with in a flourish. "You're awake! Oh gods… y-you're finally awake."

It had been a tense couple of hours while they had laid in wait for Camilla to return with a medic and supplies. Corrin had refused to remove Niles' head from his lap the whole time, needing the reassurance that the man wasn't going to give in to his injuries. Even Elise's first aid measures had not sated his worry.

He wiped some tears from his eyes and offered a sweet smile, "I'm so relieved."

Niles looked over at him with exhaustion clear on his face. "So I'm not dying?"

Corrin laughed lightly and sat on the bed, gingerly capturing his lover's good hand. "No my dear, I'm afraid you have to stay at my side for much longer than this. Your broken bones shall be mended over the next few days, for now we focus on you resting up."

"Hmm.."

He let his eyes fall shut as he brought the archer's warm hand to his cheek. "You really worried me, Niles," he whispered in a fragile tone. "I was so afraid for you.."

Niles rubbed his cheek gently. "Well, my prince, it was you who chose the thief with a knack for dramatic exits."

He shook his head with a weak smile, "Indeed. I'm just glad this wasn't your final exit."

"Me too," he murmured firmly. A tired sapphire eye locked with twin ruby, sending his unsaid comfort.

Corrin nuzzled into his hand with a pained expression. "I wish I could displace the memory of you falling. It might put me more at ease. I fear I'll be reliving it in my dreams."

His lover nodded in understanding. "I know the feeling.. For a long time that's all I had to me. I still struggle with sleep as you know, I don't want to relive the hellish images of my past."

The fair haired prince's face fell, as it usually did when he brought up his less than savory past.

He tapped Corrin's face, "But lucky for me, I seem to have gotten my hands on a pretty good remedy to fight against memory induced nightmares."

"..You have?"

Niles offered a light smirk, "Yeah."

"What is your remedy?" Corrin asked softly.

"Oh you might know him, he's a pretty cute Prince of Nohr," he replied in a laid back teasing manner. "Fair hair, moon kissed skin, ruby eyes that put royal stones to shame.. He seems to have something for danger, seeing as he married someone like me."

A pink flush took to Corrin's cheeks, "M-Me? I'm your remedy?"

"It would seem that way," Niles said. "You have an uncanny ability of chasing away my demons. My only peaceful nights are spent laying with you, my prince."

His heart fluttered at the sweet confession. A sudden thought occurred then too, as he realized the unsaid reason his lover had told him such a thing. Perhaps he felt unsure of voicing it, but Corrin understood all the same.

_You're my safety net, let me be yours._

He smiled with understanding. "Well then I suppose lucky for me, that I have a pretty good remedy in my corner too."

Niles blinked back at him, then a soft smile pulled across his face.

Corrin leaned over to capture those familiar lips in a chaste kiss. "I love you Niles, I'm glad you're going to be alright."

"Love you too.. Corrin."

Just those four little words brought that same flutter into his chest. Seeing the exhaustion beginning to take his lover back to realm of dreams, he stood from the bed with the intent to remove some of his armor for rest.

Niles apparently thought otherwise. "Will you stay?" He asked in a voice no louder than a whisper.

"I'm not going anywhere," Corrin assured him as he stripped off some of his armor pieces. "I won't leave until we're walking out of here together, my love."

He carefully settled into the bed beside his injured archer, curling up on the undamaged side.

Niles hummed and brought his hand to run through the flowing locks of the younger.

Corrin quickly found his way to the cusp of sleep. The calm of the night, those caring fingers reassuring him, and the promise that his siblings were on guard somewhere outside of the tent, all relaxing him.

Nightmares would not find him that night.


End file.
